Alternating time
by frosty sleeper
Summary: One moment they were there, the next they were gone.Time caught up to Hazel,and Thalia,as a gift for,"taking away your past time."Now,stuck with a blunt prophecy,both girls must destroy the chances of any war to happen.Unravel what would've happend if heroes had their powers...alternated.


Hello** to all of you out there in who-knows-where!**

**My name's Frosty sleeper,and I thought,meh,why not start the year off with something new?and now look where I am. Writing a story,that probably WILL have many errors.**

**But hey,that's what you guys are here for;to nudge me about awhat is needed.**

**Just aheads up ,but I was thinking.**

**Usually when I say a sentence with the words I,and thinking,people tend to say no.**

**Any ways,I was reading a couple of stories where Percy has new powers,and other stories where Leo goes back in time to stop the wars.**

**So I thought,"Hey!Why not put those 2 plots together with my own twist to it,eh?"**

**WITHOUT FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS,I OWN NOTHING YOU SEE FAMILIAR .I PRESENT TO YOU:MY FIRST STORY.**

** (LINE BREAK)**

**LEO'S P.O.V.**

I could hear the group of teens getting closer,and closer to me.

The sun drooped low ,looking like it was hiding behind a mountain.I kept running.

It was deadly for a kid like me to wonder off,let alone their minds wondering. Street rats,they call us.

I shuffled from one street to the next.I smirked,yelling to the group of angry bullies,"IF YOU WANT TO CATCH ME,AT LEAST PICK UP YOUR FEET JOCK STRAP!"

The one in the middle seemed to have been effected by the way he pointed a finger at me menacingly,and said,"STEELERS GOING DOWN TODAY."

Hmm...shouldn't that line be saved for a football thing,or something?I shrugged it off,and kept running as fast as I could.I turned into a crowd of tourists in a shopping center,but I still kept running.

I didn't blend in with flashy shirts,and slick perfect hair. My now tired eyes darted everywhere,making sure I was secure.I was NOT going to stay in that place with people who didn't like me.

Than again,who did like flaming Valdez? Probably would explain why every one chases after me. Well, sorry if awesomeness is what I am.I can't help myself.

I couldn't stop thinking some one was watching . It wasn't paranoia,it was a statement.I hate crowds. They make me nervous.I stopped my hands from reaching into my pockets. Instead, I didn't let the fear over take me,I plastered my goofy smile,and sat down in a busy cafe. Man, I sweat alot.

I breathed in the scents .Cherry,apple,cinnamon-my stomach growled, and without a doubt ,I did too.I heard a scream come from the back of me.A few others came from a distance.

_Not this again..._

Keep calm Leo,just keep calm. Keep calm,I am Leo flaming Valdez! The greatest thirteen year old who ever lived. You can get through this.

Metal started melting ,blistering their skin. Smoke floated in every direction,people began to all move so quickly ,and chaotic.I watched helplessly at people wailing in pain. The sprinklers went off,but the metal wouldn't even decrease its speed on torturing these people. I could hear the sirens coming.

In a moments time,hands pulled at my neck,wrangling me to move.I was stiff as a statue. This isn't fair. Why can't I rest? The bullies had a look in their eyes of danger,but this wasn't bully danger. This was the voices danger. All three of them has a glazed look in their else was coughing from the lack of oxygen,but buff one knew my name, but I don't know grabbed a fist full of my shirt,saying with a laugh,"Looks like you're not leaving so soon Valdez." He looked twice as creepy with the new scar I gave him. IfI could shiver, I would.

_awaken me play maker_

I sat there,dumbfounded at the scene.I couldn't move.I never could move in this trance.

**(Line break)**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

**_"_**_you can't leave dad,please", the child eyes were puffy,and red from crying for who knows how long. She tugged on his suit,"please,I can't go back there."her voice cracked._

_Her hair was a mess,she looked no more than seven. She wiped her eyes,showing she was a tough cookie. Her eyes were different colors, seeming as though the colors were constantly chasing after eachother. The man seemed familiar,but he didn't seem like he was all there. His eyes glazed over,and even the smallest movements he did is awkward,and robotic. Where are we?_

_"They call me names,and picks on me all the time!"My heart sank. Her dad's sending her to a place she gets bullied at? I started walking to her,but I was still in place._

_I stood there,not understanding what's going on. The man had a sadness in his eyes, but returned with a stern look. what was he doing? He looked at the child,and gave her a necklace in a heart shaped. It was a dark shade of green,and the tip of the necklace was sharp._

_She shook her head vigorously,wanting him to take it back,tears falling like a waterfall. She scrunched up her face,not looking at her father directly in the eye."I can't do isn't mommy was here-."her stuttering,was immediately shot down._

_"Your mother left us!She doesn't even know what you look like!"He growled. She threw the necklace out of sight, angry. Her father only huffed at the lame attempt. The necklace that was thrown,was around her neck. She gasped,trying to rip it off. It didn't budge._

_She made a face,and said,"This isn't you."_

_He ignored her,and made a hand gesture as a way to say it's finalized. My stomach started doing back flips.I yelled"That's not fair!She's only a little girl!"If they could hear me,they weren't showing it. I wanted to tackle the man. First he's sending his daughter off to a horrible place,and now this?!_

_He looked directly at me,with a different tone of voice,"break the puppet master."My blood drained,as it clicked in my head what he was telling this little girl: He wanted the puppet master dead._

I sat straight up,breathing heavily. It was two in the morning,and I was fully awake.

The night was silent. No cars,no yelling. Nothing. The silence rang in my ears ironically louder than any noise from outside. It was eerie.

Puppet master? I was called many _colorful _names,but puppet master's a new one for me.

What a crappy dream. Don 't every 14 year old get a dream like this?- Highly unlikely. This seems like a flash back from some one elses memory. I should tell mom about it. She knows alot about everything.

I flopped on to my side. High school. Can't live with it,can't live with out it.I closed my eyes shut,smelling grease stains,and moldy food in my -in smelly Gabes study room.

**(LINE BREAK)**

**HAZEL'S P.O.V.**

"Hazel,wake up."I grunted."Hazel,get out from the dark,you need to see this",I groaned.I thought it was Nico's shift to stay up an d take guard.I opened my eyes,tense.I stepped out to see a farm house nearby, with fields of crops everywhere.I wasn't in a cave-Where's Frank?

"Thalia,where did-",I looked at her,and gawked. She was smaller,youthfull like a fourteen year old,her eyes emitted electric blue, they didn't scream help or murder. They weren't dull,or angry at the world. Her armory was gone,replaced with , well, black . Her hair is spiked up, and clean. "whoa." I finished. She had the same expression as I did.

Wait a minute,what do I look like?

"Who else is here?Thalia,where are we?Why are we-", she cupped her hand over my mouth,leaning in on something.I looked toward where she was staring at,cavalry out,gloves off. She moved her hand away from my mouth,reaching for her spear."Who goes there?"she boomed. Her air waves shook the ground.I concentrated on any movement I could . Nothing.

I lowered my guard,placing my gloves back on. Thalia poked around to double check. She called out clear,and sat next to a tree. I sat down next to the tree as well. A moment passed by,and everything was still . She frowned. I looked at her,and tilted my head asking,"what?" She didn't look me in the eye. What was she thinking about?

I sighed. This should bother isn't where I should be.I should be fighting,waying out the good and evil. I shouldn't sit here , knowing that the only demigods alive's either sitting here,or battling.

"They brought us back."Thalia said, still staring at the ground.

"_Us?_" I retorted."-brought back?"I now looked at her, bewildered. What didn't she tell me?Aren't we_ best friends, _as they call it? What happend in Olympus?

"What happend when you went to visit Olympus Thalia?",I asked out week, Jupiter asked for her to stay to talk. Obviously,she snorted at her father,but reluctantly ...happend there,because she didn't quite take it seriously.

She looked up,and scrunched up her face as if saying," _What have you done!?"_I waited for the answer patiently, giving her a look that says, _well?_She sighed ,muttering under her breath. My breath hitched, is Thalia _nervous?_This isn't her. She continued to speak,"Once Jason,Bianca,and Percy died-", I winced at the mention of my sister and best friend. No wonder she didn't want to talk about this."- it hit a sore spot for the gods."

She continued," The prophecy,I don't like the prophecy Levi."I shook my head,"you have to tell me."I scooted next to her. She breathed out," _heroes from each,_

_In battles of present,will arise in a time,_

_Before bolts loosed,_

_The age of which all are equal._

_Memories will shake in dreams of the future._

_Ignorance is key in the eyes of audience,_

_Bring forth chosen heroes before the end."_I gulped. Wow. Either Apollo is losing his touch of mysteriousness, or blunt is where he was aiming for.

She turned back to stare at the ground, and chuckled."That's not even a prophecy. That's warnings."

"Where are we,Thals?",her lips curved into a smile.I should know this, but I hadn't connected the dots yet.

She responded,"where the magic begins of course! Welcome to the not so destroyed Camp Half Blood."

**(line break)**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I was restless.A nagging feeling made me wake up. Barely anybody lived in Camp year round. I was one of the few who lived year round.I refused to live with my dad,and _his _new family. Everyone else went back home.

I looked around my cabin. It was only me, and two of my other siblings in Athenas cabin. I tore off the blankets,putting my invisibility cap back on. The harpies couldn't eat me,if they couldn't see me. I crept out of the cabin,leaving no traces of my presence being gone. Luke taught me that. I blushed.

The night was humid for August. The time was around two thirty in the morning. The big house was quiet. Mr.D must've been tired for once -I snickered at the thought. For a party god,he sure wasn't upbeat .

My mind wondered off else where. I strolled around a bit. I started heading back to my cabin, taking a glimpse at Thalia's tree. My heart sank. Why do they do this to us? It's been six years since she was turned in a tree, but I still miss her. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but to make Thalia proud. I wasn't about to take revenge on the gods. That wouldn't be very wise. I hadn't proved myself to her though. Not yet.

Grover said my turn is coming. I just have to be patient.I slipped back in my cabin,placing my invisibility cap on the side.

One day I'll lead a quest.

**(line break)**

**So,how was it? If you're confused, I did my part. I felt like Annabeth's part seemed unnecessary,but she's important. I thought this chapter was short for an introduction.**

**Hehe,see what I did there?Steelers is my families favorite team. PLUS, it is a hint to how I morphed Leo's gift, and his life. If you look back at Hazel's P.O.V. , I kinda thought it was a coincidence I was watching Hunger Games. Caves,eh? Not bad.**

**ANYWAYS**

**I was really( and still am) nervous to post this up. Sorry about the line breaks. I'm getting the hang of it. Poetry is not exactly my forte.**

**ENOUGH OF MY EXCUSES.**

**Thank you SOOOOOOO much for reading. Comment on what ****you thought about the story, or my mistakes. If you want, tell ****me what you think is going to happen next/ what you want to ha****ppen next.**

**Hey,you may never know. I might actually smile. It's a slow kind of story.**

**~Frosty Sleeper**


End file.
